


Pós Sóchi

by omaryaxley1989



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Anguish, Stand Alone
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaryaxley1989/pseuds/omaryaxley1989
Summary: Após a desastrosa corrida do último domingo na Rússia, Lando só queria ficar sozinho e fingir que essa corrida nunca aconteceu, mas felizmente dois pilotos que ele jamais criaria qualquer laço afetivo seriam aqueles que lhe dariam conforto nesse momento tão complicado.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Lando Norris, Pierre Gasly/Lando Norris/Daniil Kvyat
Kudos: 6





	Pós Sóchi

Logo após a corrida de domingo Lando entra em seu quarto particular, ele estava muito decepcionado com o resultado do final de semana. E como não ficar oras? Décimo quinto? Era quase inacreditável para alguém como ele. Uma das melhores equipes do grid. Mas aconteceu e não havia mais nada a ser feito. Sentado olhando para o nada e sozinho ele finalmente começa se desmanchar em lágrimas, claro, tinha que ser sozinho, ele competia em um dos esportes mais machistas, se submétrica a isso era quase uma humilhação gratuita, mas apesar de tudo ele era apenas um garoto com sentimentos e que vinha sofrendo uma enorme pressão nas últimas semanas.  
Não é fácil ser um piloto tão jovem em um esporte que exige tanto das pessoas como a Fórmula 1. O mesmo sabia que apesar do talento indiscutível que possuía ele ainda não tinha maturidade suficiente, mas oras, quem com seus 20 anos já é um adulto completo, altamente maduro e centrado ?? Ninguém óbvio, então com esse pensamento ele simplesmente se encolheu em seu sofazinho e chorou alguns minutos, sozinho ... onde estava Carlos? Talvez se consolando sozinho também. O resultado dele chegou a ser pior que o seu, tadinho, nem chegou a correr metade da corrida e ficou fora.  
Depois de alguns minutos em seus devaneios e contado quaisquer lágrimas caíam por segundo alguém bateu em sua porta "quem será?" mensagem ele já que todos da sua equipe sabiam que ele queria um pouco de privacidade no momento. Se arrastando e já com uma leve dor de cabeça ele foi até um porta ver quem estava batendo. Todas as pessoas do mundo quem ele menos poderia esperar estava à frente dele na porta, ninguém menos que Pierre Gasly e Daniil Kvyat em pessoa o observado!

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lando ainda pensando se ele estava vendo coisas.

\- Vimos o seu resultado Lando e ficamos meio preocupados com você, já que saiu do grid bastante cabisbaixo e evitando todo mundo ...– disse Pierre suavemente.

Lando ficou meio sentido, de todos os pilotos um dos que ele menos tinha contato ou afinidade era o francês e russo, talvez pela diferença de equipe? nacionalidade? ele não sabia, mas ficou meio desconfiado já que eles nunca tinham trocado mais que 5 palavras antes.

\- Vocês não abordam aqui para me zoar romance? Se for isso já basta as pessoas na internet com as piadas sobre hoje e as já habituais como a do leite ... - perguntou já ficando meio vermelho e com os olhinhos se enchendo novamente de lagrimas devido aquela aquela situação.

\- Óbvio que não Lando - pela primeira Daniil falou - Nós dois já passamos por situação complicadas aqui também e sabemos como você se sente agora. Eu já fui demitido e rebaixado, constantemente vejo como pessoas afirmarem em toda corrida algo como "essa é a sua última" e coisas do tipo, isso sempre acontece!

\- Não se esqueça que do nada eu fui rebaixado de equipe Lando, saí quase humilhado sem explicação alguma. - afirmou Pierre.

Lando de repente não se apita mais inútil assim, talvez estivessem certos, ele assentiu para as palavras de ambos e abriu o caminho para seus colegas de trabalho terem acesso a sua mini-sala.

\- O que queremos dizer Lando é que nossa profissão tem seus altos e baixos, uma hora vamos estar no topo e outra podemos ir ao fundo do poço. Não fique se cobrando tanto como você vem fazendo ultimamente, tudo é uma fase, em breve você irá alcançar o topo novamente basta ter calma e cautela. - Falou Daniil dessa vez já acariciando de leve os cachos de Lando já que ele é bem mais alto que ele. "Tão macios" adequada.

Era à primeira vez que alguém falava algo assim para Lando, apesar dele ter uma ótima equipe e um bom companheiro eles nunca tinham esses momentos mais íntimos e reconfortantes, se caso obtivesse um bom resultado na corrida haveria muita comemoração e festa, se houvesse um mau resultado simplesmente cada um procurava um local para refletir (e chorar no seu caso) ... era muito solitário ... e de novo Lando se desmanchou em lágrimas salgadas.

\- Ei Lando não chore shhh, estamos aqui baby - afirmou Pierre passando um braço na cintura dele e com a mão acariciando suas costas.

Daniil vendo que Lando não ia parar por hora o adquiriu no colo estilo noiva, o mesmo nem fez objeção, estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo que apenas se desligada ser levado. Dany o colocou delicadamente em seu sofá e pegou um copo com água para ajudar a acalma-lo enquanto Pierre fez movimentos em seu peito sentado ao seu lado e acariciava seus pequenos cachos.

\- Ei por favor fiquem comigo hoje até o final, não quero ficar sozinho aqui. - pediu Lando se engasgando entre as palavras junto à água e com os olhinhos já crianças e suplicantes.

\- Não tem problema Lando? Se sua equipe ver talvez não goste muito. - Pierre falou preocupado.

\- Não se preocupem, eles já sabem que eu não quero mais falar com ninguém hoje, tá tudo resolvido.

\- Tudo bem então. - concordou Pierre.

\- Vamos para o hotel que tal? Aqui é muito pequeno e não faz bem pra você ficar olhando dessa janelinha a pista toda hora. - falou Dany preocupado.

\- Ai tu-tudo bem vamos. - Lando disse levemente encolhido.

Ainda tão cansado e aéreo de toda a situação Lando nem mesmo quando Daniil carregou novamente e Pierre pegou seus pertences pessoais que ficavam na sala e os acompanhou para fora do prédio.

\- Tá tudo bem pode descansar Lando.– Dany falou no seu ouvido baixinho enquanto Lando escondia o rosto em seu pescoço levemente corado.

\- Ele é tão fofo Dany, como alguém pode fazer algum mal a ele em? - Pierre sussurrou baixinho só pra Dany.

\- Não sei Pear, mas enquanto estivermos com ele ninguém vai chegar perto dele!

Pierre assentiu e seguiram caminho pelo prédio, como estava vazio devido ao horário foi bem tranquilo. Rapidamente saíram do grid e alcançaram o hotel discretamente pelos fundos. O hotel de Sóchi ficava bem próximo ao grid então com poucos passos tiveram acesso ao local.

Após passar pela recepção sem muita abertura para as perguntas dos funcionários todos entraram no quarto de Lando que já estava dormindo nos braços de Dany suavemente. Com cuidado ele foi colocado na cama e Pierre pôs o lençol sobre ele para ficar quietinho. Com tudo pronto ambos já iriam voltar para a recepção quando Lando voltou a se mexer e chorar.

\- Po-por favor fiquem, não quero dormir sozinho aqui. - suplicou cabisbaixo olhando as mãos pequenas e gordinhas.

\- Tem certeza Lando? Se alguém aparecer? Não vão gostar ...– Pierre falou inseguro

\- Não! Ninguém vai vir, eu sei, só no outro dia quando eu voltar para Londres. - e ficou mais triste ainda ao se lembrar desse detalhe, ficaria novamente sozinho até terça quando a equipe incluir que voltar ao Reino Unido.

\- Tudo bem vamos ficar– o russo falou já subindo na cama e tirando a camisa e os sapatos - Não se importa não é? é que eu não consigo dormir com tantas peças sabe ...

\- N-não, não me importo - falou sentido suas bochechas levemente vermelhas, quando olhou para o outro lado Pierre já fez o mesmo e estava com o braço em sua cintura de forma meia possessiva mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa.

\- Vem Lando, hoje você não precisa se preocupar com mais nada, só durma baby - Pierre disse fazendo um leve carinho em seus cachos e beijando sua testa, enquanto Dany o pegou e deitou sua cabeça em seu peito beijando também sua testa. Lando nunca se gozou tão confortável e seguro assim, era uma sensação tão boa, ele adoraria sentir isso mais vezes.

E pela primeira vez depois de quase 2 anos na Fórmula 1 sofrendo de diversas cobranças, pressões e exigências Lando se desligar um sono leve e renovador nos braços de seus colegas de trabalho. Aqueles que ele quase não tinha contato, mas que agora descobriram o seu porto seguro nesse furacão que era um Fórmula 1.

\- Olha Pear, ele mal fechou os olhos e já dormiu - Dany disse enquanto o observava o pequeno Lando, que no momento mais parecia um anjinho.

\- Sim Dany, tão fofinho, um verdadeiro anjinho, como podem fazer isso com ele? Por mim não deixaríamos mais ninguém encostar nele- falou o francês enquanto abraçava ainda mais a cintura fina de Norris.

\- Sim, concordo com você, enquanto estivermos aqui não vamos deixar ninguém mais fazer ele se sentir mal ou sofrer– Dany também falou decido.

E assim os três dormiram abraçados e unidos sabendo que pelo menos essa noite eles não consultam que se preocupar com cobranças, pressão ou críticas, eram apenas compartilhando uma grande cama sabe, sentindo o carinho e calor entre seus corpos ... e quem um futuro sentimento entre os três, por quê não?

**Author's Note:**

> gente ignorem essa bomb4 viu kkkkk estava entediado e decidi fazer essa fic bem diferente das fics de f1 que vemos normalmente no Brasil como no wattpad e spirit onde quase todas são de heteros o que é um saco né pessoal? :D


End file.
